1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dynamically analyzing distribution variation of scatterers and application using the same, particularly to a method for dynamically analyzing distribution variation of scatterers by using probability density function and moving window technique and application using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-invasive therapy has been highly regarded recently, and particularly, high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) has been a novel tool in local thermal ablation and has great potential in developing as a supplementing surgery tool for lesion resection. However, clinical practitioners may have difficulty in determining thermal ablation area and extent by using conventional B-mode ultrasound image only and the risk during medication may be thus increased.
Integrated temperature and elasticity ultrasound images have been proposed for monitoring HIFU thermal ablation; however, the adopted algorithm is highly time-consuming and has limited capability in real time analysis.
US patent application No. 20080154131 disclosed a method for enhancement of visibility of ablation regions and includes obtaining input image data about an ablation region, wherein the image data comprises back-scattering intensity, and applying a dynamic gain curve based on the image data to obtain an output signal for use in enhancing the visibility of the ablation region. However, it can not achieve dynamic monitor and analysis on ablation area.
To sum up, it is now a current goal to develop a method for dynamically detecting and analyzing thermal ablation area.